BGMD:RRT Day 12
The guppies enjoy their BLT sandwiches when Pikachu comes by,through the open door. Pikachu: "Good morning,kids! Let's keep on doing good..." Guppies: "Yeah!" Pikachu: "But first,I want to ask you all something. What do you guys think about what Xatu said yesterday? Does it somehow bother you all?" Guppies: "Yes." Pikachu: "Yes,I guess you all would be concerned,too. There's supposed to be a link between the world's balance being upset and how you all came here...and because of the world's upset balace,natural disasters have been occuring...and more than anything,he said that the world will be ruined if the balance isn't restored...I want to do something..." Guppies: "Like what?" Pikachu: "But there's something I don't understand. So,uh...the world's balance..." Oona: "What is it?" Moscow comes by. Pikachu: "Moscow,do you know what the world's balance is?" Moscow: "The world's balance...uhhh,no. I don't know much about it." Pikachu: "Okay. I guess so. Even your robot ally doesn't know about it." Moscow: "In fact,I can't imagine what the world's balance is about...honestly,I don't know what you guys should do." Pikachu: "Well,I guess we'll have to keep doing what we can." Molly: "One thing at a time..." All: "Yeah!" The Seven Team left the castle. Moscow: "Have a good day,guys...I think..." The Seven Team went to Poketucky,and things seem different. They heard the sound of chatting and saw a few Pokemon gathering around. Gil: "Huh? What are they chatting about?" The team went to investigate. Lombre: "Yeah,I'm kind of shocked." Snubbull: "I always thought it was only a legend." Bellsprout: "But could it be true? I've having a hard time believing it..." Pikachu: "Hey,what's happening?" Lombre: "Well,you know the Ninetales Legend? That old story?" Guppies: "The Ninetales Legend? What's that?" Lombre: "Huh? You don't know? Well,it's that old fairy tale." Pikachu: "I've heard it a million times." Lombre: "How you'll get cursed if you ever grab one of Ninetales's tails." Snubbull: "All this time,everyone thought it was just a legend. But lately,it's been rumored that maybe it really happened." Bellsprout: "Well,it is still a mere rumor. I wouldn't put too much stock in the story if I were you. Personally,I don't believe in rumors of that sort." Lombre: "If you want to know more about the Ninetales Legend...you should go see a Pokemon named Whiscash. He knows the story well. Whiscash is....well...umm...in his pond. You should visit him if you want to know more." Pikachu: "Alright. Let's go,Guppies." The Seven Team went down the path that leads to the pond where Wishcash is. Whiscash: "Hohoho. You wish to hear me tell the old folktale?" Guppies & Pikachu: "Yes." Whiscash: "What was that? You wish to hear the Ninetales legend? Hohoho. Fine,then. Let me recount the tale. There once lived a Pokemon by the name of Ninetales. Now,Ninetales had many tails,all of them imbued with psychic power...it was said that anyone so foolish as to touch a tail would be cursed for a thousand years. But there was someone so foolish as to grab a tail. And it was a creature." Nonny: "A creature?" Whiscash: "Yes,a creature. As one might expect,the creature that grabbed the tail was subjected to a thousand-year curse. However,just when the curse was cast,a Pokemon named Gardevoir shielded the creature...and sacrificed herself to absorb the curse." Oona: "Why? Why would that Pokemon,Gardevoir,take the creature's place?" Whiscash: "To Gardevoir,that creature was her partner. There exist strong bonds between two different creatures." Pikachu: "Okay. But creatures...aren't there good creatures and bad ones too?" Whiscash: "Correct. Taking pity on Gardevoir,Ninetales asked the creature this..."Do you wish to save Gardevoir?" it asked...but the creature had already abandoned Gardevoir and fled. Ninetales became disillusioned with the creature...and it made this prediction..."That creature will one day be born bad..." " Molly: "What?! The creature was bad?!" Whiscash: " "And when the creature becomes bad...the world's balance will be upset..."...and that is how the legend ends. Well? Did you find it interesting?" Seven Team: ".............." Whiscash: "Ah-hah! You found it so interesting,you're at a loss for words? Hohoho. There's no need to wear such a serious expression. Certainly some rumors say that the legend may actually be true...but it is only ancient folklore,nothing more. If you feel the urge to hear my tale again,come see me. Hohoho." Seven Team: "Bye bye." The Seven Team left the pond. While on the way back to the team base... Pikachu: "Say,guppies. You all want to call it a day now? I can't seem to get motivated today..." Gil: "Yes,but we haven't done any rescuing..." Back at the team base... Pikachu: "I'm sorry. For wanting to go home before we're done. But I just can't seem to get motivated." Deema: "Me either." Pikachu: "I guess it's because I heard that stort." Pikachu & Deema: "Ahahahaha..." Pikachu: "Anyway,I'll go home and try to get some sleep. I'll see you guppies tomorrow." He starts to leave when he turns back to the guppies. Pikachu: "Kids! Sorry!" Goby: "Sorry?" The guppies looked at each other. Guppies: "For what?" Pikachu: "I started doubting you all a little...I'm not going to worry anymore. I believe in you all. Because...I've never met such wonderful kids like you guys." Molly: "Awww...." Oona: "That's nice." Pikachu: "You're invaluable...friends..." Molly: "Okay,then! Let's try our best to do well tomorrow!" Pikachu left. Later that night... Gil: "I feel that the world's balance is upset for two reasons..." Molly: "What's that?" Gil: "The first one is because we came here and the creature born bad." Molly: "Hmmm...that is kind of strange..." A while later,it was bedtime. Gil was having the dream. (Gil's Dream) Gil was standing somewhere in a green vortex. Gil: "Again..." A Pokemon appears in front of him. GIl: "It's that dream again...I always see this silhouette...who could it be? Oh? It's saying something! But...I can't quite make it out...it's clearer than it was before,but...i'll try talking to it."(talks to the silhouette)"Hello. Please,tell me. You...who are you?" Silhouette: "I am...I am Gardevoir." Gil:(gasp!)"Gardevoir?!" Gardevoir: "I'm so glad. Finally...I finally got to meet you..." Gil: "Finally met me? Do you know me? What about me?" Gardevoir: "I am your..." She starts to leave. Gil: "Oh! Wait. Just a little longer...I want to know more..."(notices she fading)"Oh no...it's fading..." (End of dream) *BGMD:RRT Day 13